Love Me
by CocoBeans
Summary: There are some things, as Yami soon finds, that even pharaohs do not power over, like love, hate and fate. - Ugh, bad summary. PLZ read my little vignette...?


A/N: R/C = Review and Criticize. *cough* I'm rusty in the Yu-Gi-Oh section to bare with me. This sorta of an exercise, a practice you would say. Haha, I wrote this while waiting for my friend to come online. So fire away at that constructive criticism, I promise you that I will not take it as an insult; besides, I wrote this at 1:00 a.m. so I expect that _someone_ will pick up a few flaws. Well, I won't bore you anymore with my banter. And yes yes, I know the whole setting of this story may not be accurate and I know that Yami probably wasn't called pharaoh Yami, so don't kill me for that.  OK, NOW I'm done. R/C 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

~*~

Love Me

The wise pharaoh sat within his fire-lit chambers slowly tracing the edge of his necklace with his fingers. Memories of the girl that he had seen only briefly flashed within his consciousness. He clawed at his mind, desperately grasping at the faint glimpses at the one whom he wanted to know so much, but to no avail, it was like trying to hold water between your fingers. More than anything, you wanted it to stay within your palms, yet reluctantly some would always leak out and soon it would all be gone. 

"Why…" his eyes moistened with tears. "Why, of all the treasures in the world, can I not attain your presence?" 

Yami rose from his seat and stepped upon the cool stone grounds of the palace. He felt the soft touches of the night air dance from the open balcony; it called to him, seducing him, persuading him to come outside and gaze up at the stars. And so, he gave in to popular demand and went out into the cold air where the winds greeted him kindly. They hugged his tanned body as they scampered by and sang their melodic songs to please him. Even the stars twinkled their brightest, hoping to catch the eye of the beautiful pharaoh and be blessed as he looked upon them. Yet Yami's eyes were not upon the diamonds that laughed up in the sky, his eyes were cast down upon the sands below, hoping, just hoping, to see… _her_. 

She had appeared earlier that day selling exotic herbs from lands afar; her long violet hair twirled in the high winds and her mysterious grey eyes winked with beauty. Yet what he loved most was her silvery voice that carried itself all through the walls of his home, the voice that of which challenged even the most gracious songbird. 

However, before he could stay and let himself drown in her grace, an urgent call came and he was to depart immediately. Sadly, when he had returned from his errands, she was gone. He had not expected her to stay, but a thin thread of hope still lingered in his heart. A shimmering thin thread like a spider's, hanging in the corner of his mentality.

Nevertheless, strange as it was, Yami had never felt this way before, towards anything nor anyone. This tenacious need to touch her, to be close to her and have her at his side drove him to near madness. In his mind he could see her standing before him as she had during the day, yet when he reached out towards her, she wasn't there. She was simply a shadow of a memory… 

Yet suddenly, through his teary eyes, he saw a figure strolling in the timeless sands beneath him. It's long hair twirled in the winds and its dress swayed lightly in the breeze. And it was then that he knew: It was her. 

"Stop! Please stop!" He called desperately from his place in the palace, not wanting to lose her again. But seeing that she had not halted, he quickly cried ("Wait, I must speak with you!") before running off to stop her.

Helplessly Yami pounded through the halls passing curious guards and astonished priests; he raced down the front steps and dashed into the dark evasive sands that waltzed in the night air. He looked about furiously, his eyes darting from left to right. _I must find her._ Panic rose from within him. _I can't lose her._ But there she was, up ahead, hair twirling and dress swaying. She seemed not have heard him before and kept on walking. The pharaoh heaved a great sigh, and laughed at his naiveté.

"Wait!" He called as he walked towards her direction. "Stop, please."

Yet she kept on walking, drifting farther and farther away…

"Please!" Yami cried, picking up into a run, the winds splashing at his face.  

But still she did not hear him…

"Stop!" The pharaoh ran furiously, she was almost out of his sight now. 

_I cannot lose you. _His feet beat against the ground to catch up to her. The winds had picked up, and perhaps out of jealousy, pushed in his opposing direction scraping themselves against his soft skin. _I need you…_ He was closer now, he could smell the herbs from her basket. _ I cannot lose you. I-I…_

"I love you!" He finally called to achieve her awareness. "Wait, you can not go. I love you."

She had turned now, and was standing a few feet away from him; her grey eyes shining dimly in the soft moonlight.

"Stay. Stay with me. Do not leave." Yami pleaded.  

Her rosy lips parted but a little and closed. She smiled sweetly and whispered, "Goodbye Pharaoh Yami." And then she walked away…


End file.
